Mornings With Momo
by GreyLiliy
Summary: Waking up used to bring Shouto dread, but now he looks forward to it every time the sun rises on her beautiful face.


_I was feeling some belated Christmas spirit, so I did a quick trivia quiz on a Discord server I'm in and the Winner got a One-shot request as a reward! (And there were two consolation drabbles 'cause like three people participated & at that point, I might as well.)_

 _Disaster Bi Momo answered the trivia question first & was the big winner! She asked for some sweet, morning domestic TodoMomo and I have provided._

 _Thanks so much for reading & enjoy~_

* * *

 **Mornings With Momo**

Mornings were harsh, cruel things that signaled the start of the day.

Waking up meant dealing with a cold house full of cold people that matched the chill on his skin and the frostbite coating his limbs from early morning practice. Day after day, morning after morning, things never changed: Shouto woke to work and face the expectations he never felt would be fulfilled.

As he grew older, his days improved, of course. Through friends and wise words he learned to warm himself with flames that belonged to him and mornings were no longer a source of dread.

Shouto could look forward to climbing out of bed and running to meet the people in his life he cared about. To go visit his mother. To train with Midoriya. To hang with Uraraka and Iida. To study with with his classmates.

To plan his own future.

But those early hours of the day meant very little. Shouto rushed through them as fast as possible, desperate to get out the door. The sooner he left his cold, lonely home the sooner he could meet up with his friends and truly live.

Mornings meant nothing when so much better waited for him out in the day.

She changed all of that with a simple "Yes" on a chilly day in January when Shouto swallowed his fears and asked to spend their lives together.

Momo made the mornings worth lingering in.

* * *

The open blinds let in the light of the rising sun. It shone over Momo's hair braided neatly over her pillow.

Shouto reached with a gentle hand and tucked her bangs away from her face and behind her ear. His thumb brushed her cheek and he smiled, sinking further into the thick blankets warmed by their heat.

Momo tilted her head, pressing her gently into Shouto's palm. Her eyes flicked open with a steady gaze that had announced she had been long awake.

"Morning," Shouto whispered. He cupped her cheek, closing the few inches between them to press their noses together. "Did you sleep okay?"

"You ask that every time we wake up together," Momo said. She pulled her arm out from between them and tapped him on the side of the cheek, just under the scar of his old burn. "The answer hasn't changed yet."

"Good," Shouto said. He pressed his lips to hers and whispered. "We both have the day off, don't we?"

Momo looked up as she thought, placing a finger on her lip. He watched her eyes go through her mental schedule and smiled at her "planning" face. Shouto loved to see it in action on the field and in his home.

"You're right, we do," Momo said. She rolled over onto her back, stretching her arms over her head with a long yawn. "Our schedules haven't lined up like that in a while, have they?"

"We should make the most of it," Shouto asked. He put an arm over her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Do you want to sleep in?"

"I want to make breakfast," Momo answered. She sat up, leaning over to kiss him on the head. She pushed his shoulder back and forth before slipping off the side of the bed, straightening her nightgown as she stood. Momo shot him a bright smile over her shoulder, lighting up as brightly as the light that surrounded her from the window. "Get up and help me."

He took a few moments longer to watch as she put on her robe before crawling out of bed and following.

* * *

"Ah! Don't use your Quirk to cook," Momo laughed, pushing Shouto's arm. "You'll burn the eggs."

She giggled, standing in the apron she'd created with her own Quirk ages ago when they'd first moved in together. Having both come from homes where most of their needs had always been met, they'd forgotten the basics that made a house run.

Luckily, Momo had come prepared with her Quirk and a home magazine to get ideas from to replace anything they had forgotten in their move.

"I won't burn them," Shouto said, concentrating harder on his Quirk. He kept the pan evenly heated as the eggs sizzled in the pan. "I practiced all month to get this right and cooking over a flame is much better than electric."

"Is that so?" Momo asked, checking the rice. Seeing that it was finished, she pulled over the bowls and dished out the proper portions. "I seem to recall burnt eggs for three breakfasts in a row when you first decided to try cooking with your Quirk."

"We haven't had breakfast together in a month, so that was before I practiced," Shouto said.

Momo paused and looked at the ceiling in thought again. She pouted and put the bowl of rice down. "Has it been that long?"

"It doesn't feel like it, does it? I'm glad my night shifts are over and we can wake up at the same time again," Shouto said. He continued moving his hand under the pan, heating the eggs to just the right temperature. Shouto always made sure to wake up just long enough to kiss his wife goodbye before going back to bed. He practiced making eggs for lunch and they shared dinner before Momo turned in for the evening and Shouto got to work. "I'll be done in a minute."

"They do look good," Momo said. She breathed in, smelling the cooking eggs and smiled as she picked the bowls of rice back up. "Practice makes everything better."

"If you think they look good, wait until you taste them," Shouto said.

Momo shook her head and set the table. They finished up breakfast in silence, moving around each other with the ease that came from years of living together.

As they sat at the table, Shouto waited with crossed arms for Momo to take a bite of his eggs.

"Yum, that is good," Momo said.

She split the egg down the middle and ate a hearty bite with a side of rice. Shouto relaxed and started on his own breakfast as Momo continued to eat with a happy smile and delighted noises of the deliciousness of his eggs. She sipped her tea and they continued to eat until Momo giggled.

"What?" Shouto asked.

Momo held up a small portion of egg colored a dark brown. "I found a burnt piece."

Shouto groaned, putting his face in his hand as she laughed.

She tapped her toe against his shin under the table and reached over shaking his arm. "Come on, look up!"

He pulled his hands away and watched her pop the burnt piece into her mouth. Momo chewed and swallowed with a dramatic flair that would have given Aoyama competition. She winked and said, "Delicious."

Shouto cracked a smile and made sure to hide the small brown spot he found on his own eggs.

* * *

They spent the rest of their lazy morning cleaning up the kitchen and taking late showers one after the other.

Lunch came shortly afterwards as the day passed too quickly. Momo prepared a delicious meal on her own while Shouto finished up his shower. She had been practicing a few recipes of her own during breaks in her Hero agency's kitchen that she wanted to share with Shouto.

There hadn't been a burn in sight, but there was an undercooked vegetable he could tease her about by lighting it on fire.

With their second meal of the day completed, they found themselves with an empty afternoon.

"Oh! Let's watch a movie," Momo said, clapping her hands together. She darted across the room, her skirt swishing around her knees. Momo dove for her work bag and dug around until she pulled out a slim case that had no picture on the front. "Kendo leant me a film and said I had to watch it!"

Shouto nodded in agreement and Momo squeaked in delight. He sat on the couch as she crossed the room and popped open the player to put in the movie. She picked up the remote and walked backwards as she moved to join Shouto on the couch.

Momo sat on the cushion with a bounce and turned on the television. "She said I was going to love this."

"What's it about?" Shouto asked.

"I have no idea." Momo clicked play on the disc and sat back, putting the remote aside. "She wanted it to be a surprise so she covered up the title."

They sat back and watched as the movie panned over a romantic park, full of couples walking hand in hand at some sort of date event. Shouto put an arm around Momo's shoulders and she leaned into his side with a smile.

"Looks like this is a romance," he said.

Momo pulled her legs up and curled on the couch, snuggling into his side. She pulled down a blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it around the both of them. "Just what I was in the mood for!"

The first credit that popped up was the name of a famous actor that Shouto had seen in passing on a magazine stand.

Momo's entire body froze on the second name.

"Are you okay?"

"The female lead is Uwabami," Momo said. She sat up, leaving their cuddle and leaned forward, bracing on the coffee table as the scene in the movie switched to a pan over the snake-haired hero sitting alone on a bench with a book. "It is her!"

"Didn't you have a commercial with her once?" Shouto asked. He'd remember seeing it on television when they were in high school and scrambling to find something to record it with. Momo's fingers trembled on the table. "Or was it an internship?"

"I need to call Kendo."

She got up from the couch and stomped off. Shouto stayed on the couch, choosing to watch the movie while Momo called her friend and started a debate with the other Pro Hero on the line. "That's wasn't funny, Kendo!"

Shouto could hear laughter come from the other end of the line. Kendo and Momo started bickering and play fighting over the phone in the other room and Shouto let them have their fun, blocking them out as he paid attention to a sweet film about a beautiful woman in love with a man with self esteem issues.

It was good and gave Shouto a few ideas for his and Momo's next night out.

* * *

"We're going out," Momo said, putting her hands on her hips. She clicked the phone off and turned off the television as the credits of the film played. "You and I are going to see a real movie."

"Do you want to get dinner first?" Shouto asked, getting up. He might get to put a few of those new ideas to use tonight, though the way Momo fumed made him to decide to leave the experiments for later. He had a wife to cheer up! Shouto pulled her coat out of the closet and held it up for her to put her arms through. "Or just eat at the theatre?"

"Let's eat at the theatre," Momo said, shrugging her jacket on. She reached for her phone, scanning through the titles currently playing on screen. "I want popcorn smothered in so much butter my fingers turn to grease."

"I'll get extra napkins."

Momo laughed and Shouto took her hand.

He squeezed it, lacing their fingers together. He leaned in and pressed their noses together in the same way they had woken up. "And I'll hold your hand now so I won't get it dirty later when I can't tell where the butter stops and my wife begins."

"Stop," Momo said, smiling too bright to be serious. "You'll make me blush if you keep telling jokes like that."

"But red's such a good color on you," Shouto said. He let go long enough to put his own jacket on and opened the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Momo said.

They locked up behind each other and took to the street. Momo read out movie titles and they decided on an action film so there was no way to run into the celebrity Pro Hero on screen again this evening.

* * *

The movie was horrible.

Despite her miserable intern memories over Uwabami, even Momo had to admit her movie had probably been the better one.

Between the horrible portrayal of popular Pro Hero figures (Shouto hadn't realized his agency had authorized a cameo of his likeness in this film), the cheap effects, the haphazard plot line, and the product placement on every set and camera pan, it'd been a laughably bad movie that made the popcorn the best part of the night.

Momo licked the extra butter off her fingers before wiping her hands off with the extra napkins Shouto had remembered to pick up. The credits played on the screen as the two of them waited in the back for the crowds to clear before they left themselves. They had both tried to avoid attracting attention so that their date night wouldn't be interrupted by fans wanting an autograph from Creati or Shouto on their day off.

"I need to talk with my agent," Shouto said, frowning. "I know it was only a five minute cameo, but I should not have been in this movie."

"I don't know, I think the actor they got to play you did the best he could with that roll," Momo said. She fished out the last of the popcorn in its butter pool and popped them into her mouth. "He was sort of cute."

Shouto felt himself pout and Momo pinched his cheek.

"Not as cute as you, though," Momo said. She looked around to make sure they were alone before kissing him on the cheek. "Let's get some take out soba on the way home. It'll make you forget all about the movie."

"I can't say no to that," Shouto said.

They left the theatre in smiles. Shouto's cheeks hurt from smiling all day but he didn't want to stop any time soon.

* * *

Momo made a show of shoving the movie back in its case and shoving it in her bag before they sat together on the couch to watch the evening news.

She tucked herself back into Shouto's side, pulling the blanket around them once more. Her head fit neatly on his shoulder and she hugged his side. Shouto rubbed her arm as the news droned on talking about their friends and their accomplishments in the Hero field while Momo and Shouto took their well deserved rest at home.

They'd be back in the field tomorrow while the others took their breaks.

But they still had a little bit of time left in the day to relax and enjoy each other in the comfort of their home. Watching each other's backs in the middle of battle or on the field strengthened their bonds, but these tender moments made every day all the more worth it.

"What are you thinking about?" Momo asked, reaching up to tug her hair down from its ponytail. She braided it with lazy fingers, leaning into his side even further. "You nose is scrunched like you're thinking too hard."

"I wonder if our friends watch us on the news on their days off," Shouto asked. He took the hair tie and finished off Momo's braid after she yawned and handed over the strands of her hair. It felt silky under his fingers and he made sure the tie wasn't too tight. "You and I do make the news rather often."

"I'm sure they do," Momo said. "I bet Midoriya records all of us and keeps detailed libraries of our feats."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Shouto said. He let go of her hair and and put his hands on his knees. "I bet Bakugou yells at the screen."

Momo snorted and pushed his side and turned off the television. "I think it's time for bed if you're stating the obvious so blatantly."

She had a point.

Shouto and Momo got up from the couch, folding the blanket over the back and making their way to the bedroom.

They turned in for the night with their same routine, dancing around each other in the bathroom and changing into their pajamas. They each took to their respective sides of the bed and snuggled close for a goodnight kiss before turning out the light.

He scooted over and put his arm around her waist, holding her close as he put his face against the back of her head.

"This is the best way to end a day," Shouto said. He kissed the side of Momo's hair and relaxed, closing his eyes and breathing out to steady his breath. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. Momo laced their fingers together and he felt it as her body stilled with sleep.

Shouto closed his eyes, knowing when he woke up he'd get to see her face again. Once more, as he had since they'd gotten married, Shouto went to sleep looking forward to the morning.

His younger self would have never believed him if he'd said there'd be a day he looked forward to the sunshine.

But his younger self hadn't known Momo Yaoyorozu.


End file.
